


A Golden Legacy

by immie_bee



Series: Family of Us [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Baby Makes Three, Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: A baby makes three! Stories of Valerius, Lactarius, and their son Alaric





	1. Prologue~

Hissing Lactarius kicked the covers away from herself and rolled her swollen body out of her black silk robes. Valerius sat quietly next to her in the bed as she mumbled curses. Grinning he glanced sideways as his wife was more entertaining than the mystery romance novel he was currently reading. Closing the well worn book he sat it aside as he sipped his white wine. 

Lactarius sprawled out on the large bed as she comically kicked the sheets away from her body. Eyes glaring at the silken covers she let out a soft growl. Giving a soft groan she placed a hand on her swollen belly and the cause for her random outburst. The doctors had sang her praises along with everyone else that was constantly around her in the past eight months. Most pregnant women would be having everyone walking on eggshells, especially first time mothers during the last month. Lactarius on the other hand was a patient loving saint. She hadn't lashed out or been a frantic ball of aniexty, she was so patient and kind. Calmly asking questions to Asra's mother, Aisha or going to the doctors whenever she felt a strange sense about her or their unborn child. 

Now however she was starting to get fiesty. Nearing the end of the her pregnancy, she was getting sensitive especially when it came to heat. The doctors, shortly after Valerius and her had found out that she was carrying a child, told her to she shouldn't use her shapeshifting ability in fear it might hurt the unborn child. She agreed, no arguements. On occassion she would partially shift her head if something annoyed her, but was quick to catch herself. 

Valerius golden eyes glittered when he stared at her nude body, her belly dancing as their unborn child moved about. Smiling he set down his glass and leaned over to watch as their child pushed against her belly. Hissing she gave a soft tap to the bulge, blue eyes glaring up at Valerius. "I'm glad you are getting entertainment from your son."

"Of course," he smirked. "He's entertaining and you are beautiful, what more do I need to watch."

"Flattering sap. You don't have a child dancing in your gut." Sitting up slightly she playfully scolded her belly, gently tapping her belly as their child shifted again, "My bladder is not your fathers grape treading vats, you little demon! Save your stomping for when your father puts you to work."

Chuckling, Valerius dropped a kiss to her cheek. "And what makes you think I'd let him stomp around in grape juice all day? If it is a boy."

"If he's anything like me, he'll be getting in trouble the day he learns to walk. And it will be a boy. I'm remarkably bad at following tradtions. For as long as my village coven was created our Mother blessed all the women with the gift of birthing girls. So if my track record is keeping up, you'll get a handsome son, my darling husband."

Shrugging she laid back, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her head as she sighed. The cool evening air blowing in through the heavily curtained window. Their room up high enough on the second story so they didn't have to worry abought an intruder sneaking in during the night so Lactarius could leave one window cracked open. Valerius had ordered more blankets in their room for himself when the hot summer nights began to chill. 

Rolling onto his stomach and propping a hand under his chin he settled himself next to her belly, dropping a firm kiss to her cream color belly. Fingertips dancing and tracing over stretch marks as he softly hummed. Their son seemingly following his fingertips as Valerius continued to stroke and drop kisses to her body. Soon the man turned his golden eyes to Lactarius' face, a smile breaking over his own as he saw his wife soundly sleeping. 

She had nights of insomia during her pregnancy, not due to stress, but their unborn child giving her fits of activity. The witch had joked that their son was allergic to sleep and was protecting her from the monster known as Sleep. After hearing her stories, Nadia and Portia had taken her on a 'spa day' trip for the day. Not too far from Vesuivia, a quick morning travel and they returned back to the palace before nightfall. That night she had slept soundly with no issues and even slept half of the next day. 

The pair agreeing that an occasional 'travel day' was needed every week to keep their son from keeping her up at all hours of the night. Visits to the bookshops, theatre, or different resturaunts to sample different foods (or calm some of Lactarius' unusual cravings). Surprisingly their unborn child also reacted to Lucio almost as much as Valerius. Soon everytime Lactarius visited the palace, she was cornered by Lucio for 'story time' so the Count could relive his mercanary days. The urchins at the docks also cornered her when she would make an appearance to the market; all of them asking questions, touching her belly, squealing and laughing when their unborn child would move. Valerius watching her as she sat by the fountain one day as a group of them watched her perform a small magic show, the witch turning flowers into small dancing humanoid creatures. The group of children enjoying the basket of taiyaki pasterys Valerius and herself had made earlier that morning.

A soft snore brought Valerius back from his daydreaming. Lactarius gave a soft involuntary shiver, a small frown forming on her lips as she rolled over facing Valerius' side of the bed. Shifting himself back up, he pulled the silk blanket up and over her waist, leaving her belly and up exposed to the cool night air. Grabbing a large pillow he placed it behind her back, fluffing it up to give her back some protection from the cold, knowing that if she was to get cold she would pull the blanket up on her own terms. He had wrapped her up one night not wanting her to catch a cold, only to have her tear the blankets off herself and the rest of the bed in a temper tantrum of annoyance. 

Gently tapping his forehead agianst hers, he gave a soft peck to her nose. "Sleep well, my love." His hand gently placed itself on her belly, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb, "You as well, my son. Don't keep your momma up; she's an amazing woman and a great witch. Once you join us hopefully you'll be just like her."

A soft kick was all he got for a response before Valerius tucked himself under two sets of covers, grabbing his drink and picking his book back up. His warm golden eyes shifting over to stare at his beloved witch as he leaned back against the pillows and rich mahogney headboard. Smiling he relaxed into his book listening to Lactarius' soft snores fill the room.


	2. A Rocky Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lactarius, sometimes the past comes back to bite you.   
> But at least it brings a new beginning.

"Lactarius~"  
"Lactarius~"  
"Mama....I'm ready~"

Startling awake Lacatrius blinked her eyes clear. Sitting up on her elbows she stared around, bleary and confused. She could have swore she heard familiar voices softly whispering in her ears. Sitting up fully, she looked around their warm inviting room. The hearth was at a low simmer, the crisp fall air mixing with the warm pungent air in their room. Looking over her shoulder she gave a soft smile. Valerius laid curled up on his side facing her under three large fluffy blankets. 

Cooing softly she gently brushed the hair out of his face as he gave a soft rumble, nosing himself deeper into the thick blanket on top. Sitting back she peered over to the window, the first deep purple rays of sunlight beginning to crest over the vineyard. A sudden sharp pain had her giving a soft groan, holding her belly. Slowly breathing she waited for the contraction to pass. Lacatrius had been getting random contractions the past few days, the palace doctors assuring her that it was normal and healthy. Nadia had contacted Nazali as Lacatrius entered the last month of her pregnancy, the Countess assuring the witch that Nazali would oversee the birth. Lacatrius had suggested Julian, but Valerius wanted a doctor that would be able to rush to their estate at the drop of a hat. Unfortunately Julian was now living in another small town not far from Vesuivia's border.

Sitting up she made her way to their washroom and bath. Waddling as fast as she could she finally made it, hissing softly as she stepped onto the cold tile. As she made her way to toilet she felt a trickle of warmth dripping down her leg. Blushing she put her face in her hands giving a soft whine of embarrassment. She was in her mid-thirties and wetting herself?! EMBARASSING! As she shucked herself out of her undergarment, a low deep pain followed by more fluid had her clutching the large sink. 

Staring down she gasped at the amount of clear fluid soaking the floor and her swollen feet. Giving a startled squeak she quickly grabbed some towels, staying away from the beautiful embroidered towels, and began quietly cleaning up her mess. She may be Matriarch of the Estate, but to the Devil will she let one of the poor servants clean up her mess! After finishing and putting the towels into a basket for washing, she gathered more towels before quietly shuffling her way out of their room. Leaving a still sleeping Valerius none the wiser. 

Bumping open the guest room next door open with her hip she quietly began preparing the bed. Mabel and herself had already prepared the room for the birth, with the exception of a few items that they would need as the birthing went along. As she finished with her fussing she gave a determined nod before shuffling out of the room and down the stairs towards the servants quarters. Only stopping a few times on her journey as the contractions started to get more annoying than painful. 

Coming to a stop at Mabel's door she gave a sharp knock, hissing softly as she heard footsteps from the other side of the door. 

The door opened revealing a disheveled look Mabel, her eyes sharp as the older woman made eye contact with Lacatrius, "Lacatrius, what are you doing up this early......ARE YOU HAVING CONTRACTIONS?!"

Giving a bashful grin, the witch gave a nod. Yelping when Mabel gave her a soft whack! across the shoulder. Mabel leaving Lacatrius to cling to the wall as the short, chubby woman banged against several doors like a captain preparing their troops for battle. 

"Rise and shine ladies! There's a baby on the way! Get up an' dressed an' to the birthing room! No lolly gaggin'! Alice go get Caspien and get to the Palace, we need Nazali here." Turning to Lactarius as several squeals broke out in the rooms, Mabel gave a soft growl. "YOU! We are going up to that room now!"

By the time Lactarius and Mabel reached the room, several of the maids and the two mid-wives on the estate were already in the room and gathering pillows, warm water, and other essentials. All of them bustling about, voices steadily getting louder. Clapping her hands Lactarius gained the attention of the room. 

Placing her finger over her lips she gave a soft hiss, "Don't wake up Valerius! He's still sleeping!"

One of the mid-wives cocking an eyebrow, "Do you not want the father here?"

"I do! But I'm not going to squeeze this baby out any time soon so why wake him up and watch him pace for half the day." Mabel helping her lean back into the pillows as she gave a soft groan. "Besides, present company here aren't all in a fit about what's going to happen next. Don't ruin girl time."

A soft chorus of laughter filled the room as Lactarius laid back onto the pillows, one of the maids giving her a small cup of mint tea. As she slowly drank the sweet drink she turned to the girls, her signature grin playing on her lips. 

"So who's got some juicy gossip to share as we wait for Nazali?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valerius paced back and forth by the bed as Nazali gently coached Lactarius through another contraction. His golden eyes glued to the scene before him; Nazali rubbing a soothing circle on Lacatrius lower leg as the witch as sat up, hissing lowly in pain. Blue eyes making eye contact with his golden ones as he held his breath. Giving a low shout Lactarius gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. 

Bending down on his knees, Valerius reached out to gently brush his hand against her wrist. Giving a loud yelp when she closed her hand like a vice around his wrist. Her shout slowly became a harsh breathy laugh. Frowning he blushed as Mabel quipped from the other side of the bed. 

"Good thing it's just your wrist, sir. Hop on the bed and take a seat next to her, you'll REALLY be squealing." 

Valerius rolled his eyes as the girls in the room rolled with laughter, "Yes, yes....how dare I share a night of passion with my wife which lead to this moment." 

Lactarius brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead, she gave a soft laugh. Breathing steady as Nazali parted her loose robe leaving the shorter woman exposed and nude, a small concerned frown playing on their lips. Slowly placing their stethoscope to the witch's bare belly, they closed their eyes in concentration. A hand placing itself on top of Nazali's hand had them looking up. 

"Is everything ok?" Lacatrius steeling herself against the doctor, "Please don't lie to me. I want to know."

Sighing Nazali sat back, "You said that the baby was active all throughout the pregnancy?" The pair nodding. "For some reason, the baby is not showing that much activity. Now don't panic. It's very much alive, but it's almost as if the longer it stays inside, the weaker it gets."

Valerius standing, his eyes glaring down in a panic induced aggression, "What do mean? Are you saying SHE'S killing our child!"

Nazali standing as well, glaring back. "I'm saying that if this baby doesn't come out on it's own, I will need to go in and get it."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU WILL NOT BUTCHER MY WIFE!" "THERE MAY NOT BE ANOTHER OPTION!"

As the two argued, their voices growing louder and louder until they filled the room. Mabel and the mid-wives separating the two as they stood toe to toe in a screaming match. Valerius gripping the doctor's shirt collar, as his eyes growing large in panic. As the maids had their attention turned towards the two, Lacatrius sat there staring at her belly. Running a hand over the swell she gave a soft choked sob. 

Closing her eyes she focused her magic inwards, softly whispering. "My little one, please. Please take whatever strength from me you need. I know you are so strong. We can do this together."

A sudden surge of pain had her snapping her neck back, in a scream of raw agony. A flood of warm from between her legs with another swell of pain had the room spinning. The group surged to action, Nazali gloved and ready for the infant with the mid-wives ready with towels and blankets. Valerius holding her up as she gave a full body convulsion followed by another scream, blood soaking her robes and the sheets around her. The witch falling limp against him as another smaller set of screams filled the room. 

Valerius gently laying Lacatrius back as he brushed the hair out of her eyes, his eyes took in the small form cradled in Nazali's arms. Mouth hanging open he struggled to breath as the small, bloody body was carefully cleaned and the cord cut. A soft cry filling the room as they swaddled up the baby to keep it warm. Nazali staring up they gave a thumbs up, grinning as the mid-wives inspected the baby.

"It's a boy, Consul."

Mabel carrying the infant over, her eyes misty as she placed him in the trembling Consul's arms. Staring down at the pudgy, red baby Valerius turned to Lactarius nearly shouting in glee. 

"Lactarius, he's beau-......!" His eyes wide as he met her open, dull eyes. Her face slack and void of any emotion. "Lacatrius? LACTARIUS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lactarius woke to warm sunshine on her skin. Groaning low, she sat up holding her belly. Giving a soft gasp when she felt her baby bump gone, her usual curvy belly returned. Staring around she noticed the vineyard she was in wasn't Valerius', but someone else she knew. Standing she stared down at her robes, gasping as she stared in shock at the amount of blood clinging to her white robes and arms.

Voices filling the vineyard had her traveling along the path, slowly reaching the edge of the vineyard. Three figures sat under the veranda deep in conversation. As she slowly walked towards the group her eyes grew wide. The Hierophant and all his glory sat in his splendid robes, causally sipping his wine. The other two she knew very well; Sek and Bast sat side by side. Sek in her blood crimson skirt robe, her pale skin a sharp contrast with her bestial feline head and dark red mane. Her sister dressed the same except yellow, her dark brown skin and black mane making her stand out in the Hierophant's realm. 

The group turned to her, their eyes piercing through her. Giving a small curt bow she waited to rise. A soft purr and a loud rumble, had her looking up as Sek stood, her sharp fangs grinning as Bast stood next to her sister, arms out stretched towards the witch. Noting they only wore their skirts, their manes with elaborate decorative extensions and jewelry coils decorating their locks covered their breasts. 

"Come here, child." Bast softly cooed.

Rushing up the stairs to the veranda, Lactarius practically leapt into her goddess' comforting arms. Burying her face into Bast warm chest she gave a soft cry, as the tall goddess wrapped her dark arms around the shorter woman. Sek running a firm clawed hand down Lactarius head and back. 

"You fought well, my daughter, like a true Patron of the Consorts." 

Lifting her head away and towards Sek, Lactarius gave a soft sob, "I did it for my son. What happened? Was it because I didn't join your Hunt?! I'm sorry!"

Hissing Bast shook her head as Sek's eye grew dark, "Your Coven is what happened. Do you remember that night? The drink they gave you before they sentenced you to your burning. It was laced with death bell and mandrake roots. Normally it would kill you in a day or two, but you......" Sek's eyes burned into hers. "You were different. You were stronger than the potion. And in doing so your dormant uterus took the poison."

Lactarius wiped her eyes, confusion painting across her face, "But Asra....he brought me back with a new body. Shouldn't I have..."

Bast cradling her close hummed, "No child. The Fools body gave you back your previous body. Your memories came later, but it was as if you never died." Pressing her warm nose against the witch's forehead, the goddess breathed. "You remember our compromise, my child? I would keep you sterile until you found your mate. That way you could have a child with someone you cherished for the rest of life."

Lactarius nodded, "Is that why? You knew I would die. You both knew my uterus wouldn't be able to sustain more than one life."

The Hierophant stared down into his wine, swishing the contents around with a frown. "You will be forever sterile."

Lactarius pulled away from Bast as she walked over resting on her knees before the ram. Her head bent forward as she made eye contact with him, "Can you tell Valerius I'm ok? I'll be ok. I'll always watch over them."

Before the Hierophant could respond a hand on her shoulder pulled her back from the Hierophant, "You're not staying! You have a family to protect and raise." 

Sek hissed pulling her over to the open space in front of the veranda as Bast and the Hierophant stood on top of the stairs. The witch stood in front of the towering goddess as she glared down, "This is going to hurt. You should know that, you've already come back once before. When you get back keep the placenta and on the full moon burn it. You'll be excused of my Hunt for the next two seasons." Sek bent forward pressing her nose to Lactarius' head, cutting a symbol deep into her chest. Lactarius giving a soft hiss as the cut faded into a white brand. "You have never failed me, never denied me of my Hunt. Raise your son. Protect your lover. Give my sister all the worship she needs."

"Thank you." Staring back Lactarius gave a soft sob, "Thank you for giving me another chance."

The Hierophant casually walked over to her, leaning forward to bump his large head against hers he placed a small black key into her palm. The key curved into a heart shape on the opposite end. Grinning he stood back to full height before taking a seat on the veranda waving over his shoulder as he turned back towards Bast, "Give the Consul my congrats."

Smiling, Lactarius was about to respond before a set of fangs snapped down on the back of her neck, the sound of her spine snapping filling her ears as blinding pain filled her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LACTARIUS! Please....don't leave me..."

Arching her back she gave a sharp agonizing scream. The Consul pulling their son away from her flailing body as he gave his own wet, shocked scream. Giving a full body spasm as her body convulsed. Nazali firmly holding her down as she grabbed at her swollen belly, nails digging into her robes and flesh. 

"Get it out of me! GET IT OUT!"

Nazali shuffling down to retrieve the blackened placenta expelling itself from the witch. After a few minutes the doctor and mid-wives staring in horror and disbelief at the large tar black and grey green afterbirth. The group immediately scooping up the infant, from the startled man to do another more thorough check. As the group fussed over the now silent baby, Valerius turned to his weak, shivering wife. 

"I thought I lost you." His eyes gone dull as he gently stroked her cheek. 

Moaning softly she leaned into his touch, "You can't get rid of me that easy." 

Softly laughing she went quiet as she watched him stare down at her. The normally stoic Consul, calm in any situation, had tears flowing down his cheeks. Falling into her chest he gave a soft heave as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Quietly letting him hold her as he continued to shiver. Petting his hair, she grimaced when she felt a dull ache in her palm. Opening up her hand she sucked in a breath as a small black key fell onto the bed next to the couple. The key shining in the bright mid morning light as the two quietly stared at it.

Valerius looked over as she picked up the key in her blood stained hand, turning it. Softly whispering he took the key from her, mouth slack. "I thought it was a dream......."

Cocking her head she kissed his temple, "The Hierophant sends his congrats. I hope you know what this is to because he failed to tell me."

Valerius slowly brushed her cheek, simply taking her in as she closed her eyes tugging him closer to her. Resting his head between her breasts he held her, listening to her heart thumping while the doctor and mid-wives fussed about the room. The two quietly enjoying each other until a soft cough had the two of them looking up. Mabel stood above the two cradling a bundle of soft blankets. The older woman smirking down she ushered the pair to sit up as she held out the bundle gently. 

"Care to meet your son?"

Lactarius face beaming as she held out her arms taking in their son for the first time. Valerius simply sitting back to watch as his wife cooed into the bundle, nuzzling her nose against the baby's wrinkly red cheek. The Consul reaching out to stroke the infant's head, marveling in his unusually thick patch of dark hair. 

"He looks like you. He's got your cute nose." She leaned over to peck Valerius on his nose. 

The two continue to stare at him as Nazali, walked over. "So, Nadia sent me with a personal message." The two lovers looked up at the doctor. "When can she come visit. It has been too long since she got to fuss over a cute baby."

Lactarius snuggled the baby close to her chest in a meek attempt at being aggressive, laughing as she answered. "When I'm done getting my personal baby time!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later Nadia and a handful of Lactarius' friends received letters wishing them to join the couple at their estate to properly welcome Vesuivia's newest citizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst! I'm so sorry!   
> The next chapter will be happier I swear! *sweats nervously*
> 
> Feel free to Ask me anything! @immiebee on Tumblr


End file.
